User blog:Iamthelegion/Skeletor vs Shao Kahn - DEATH BATTLE!
Well, I know either none of you or only one or two people realised who it was going to be this time, but anyway, it's He-Man villain Skeletor vs primary antagonist of the Mortal Kombat series Shao Kahn, the two skull-faced villains. Lats time on Death Battle: Cosmic powered beings from DC and Marvel face off. Please, any suggestions would be useful, as the next battle will be my last otherwise. Shao Kahn: Very strong, has konquered multiple worlds Kan konsume other's souls. Greatest weakness is arrogance Not a ninja Has the wrath hammer: *Kan smash through magik barriers *Kan stun enemies *Has spike on bottom *Appears from thin air *Requires super strength to lift Superhuman strength, durability and power Kan Klone himself Kan heal others - even from mortal wounds Kan throw light spears, shoots explosive fireballs Shoulder barges with spikes Rising knee attakk Spins around with hammer - 9 fake one hit Ridikule - heals slightly Grabs, punches and knocks bakk Kan generate a shield to reflekt attakks, trap foes and hit twice It's Official: Hammers into ground, grabs arm, stomps head, lifts by arm and headbutts Skeletor: Vast array of Mystic powers Considerable scientific skill - makes machines and devices Can teleport - normally to snake mountain, can go to other places Havoc Staff - car shoot mystic force bolts, can focus his magic Can shoot lightning from his hands and eye sockets Increased strength Very gifted swordsman Nearly unlimited power Has half of the power sword, can open gateways between dimensions Really, really smart, hubris is his downfall Terror claws - super sharp claws Has a disc launcher as well as staff and sword Can eat miraculous food to get stronger and more powerful Has the legacy stone - uber, uber strong Grow plants, hypnotism, illusions, reflection, freeze rays Fight: Shao Kahn starts off the battle with a shoulder-charge, Skeletor dodges Shao brings out his Wrath Hammer and hits Skeletor in the back Skeletor goes flying, then started growing a vine monster Shao Kahn says "Feel the power of Shao Kahn" The vine monster then grabs Shao Kahn, attempting to remove his helmet Shao Kahn pulls the wrath hammer out and hits the plant Meanwhile, Skeletor gets out his disc launcher and terror claws The plant dies. Shao Kahn says "Shao Kahn wins" Skeletor start firing discs at Shao Kahn, who walks through them dodging As Shao Kahn comes close, he pulls out his hammer and swings at Skeletor Skeletor teleports behind him and shoots electricity at Shao Skeletor starts growing a new vine monster Shao Kahn strikes at an illusion of Skeletor, with his hammer going through As the illusion disappears, the vine monster takes the wrath hammer Skeletor then eats his miracle food and walks to Shao Kahn Kahn shoulder rams Skeletor and bounces back, Skeletor keeps walking on Skeletor then tears off Kahn's mask, and slices off his arm with the claws Kahn shoots a fireball at Skeletor and then heals his arm back on Skeletor quickly makes himself a magical shield Kahn runs at the vine monster, seizing his wrath hammer back Kahn uses it to smash through Skeletor's shield Kahn says "Prepare to d-ulk" as Skeletor's power sword goes through him Kahn quickly heals himself from that wound just to be met with eye lightning from Skel Kahn stumbles around dizzily and his voice says "Finish him" Skeletor shoots eye lighting at one arm, ice at the other and beheads him with a 'port FATALITY!!! K.O. Skeletor wins. Reasons: Skeletor can make plants to help him giving him a two on one advantage Shao Kahn only tends to fight one on one, so two on one he isn't ready for Skeletor is intelligent, and this leads to him being able to figure Kahn's weaknesses Kahn is weaker, despite his superhuman strength Outro: Well, I have literally only one battle left... PLEASE SUGGEST SOME!!! Next time on Death Battle: "There is one who they fear" "You are the one from my dreams. It is the day" Did you enjoy this Death Battle? Yes No Do you think Skeletor would beat Shao Kahn? Yes No See you next time, with what will be the last battle ever unless I get suggestions. So please, suggestions. Category:Blog posts